


Halloween Party

by shytrash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Minor Violence, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shytrash/pseuds/shytrash
Summary: It was the first time that the lines between personal assistant and something more had been blurred that night when the way he looked and spoke to her had made her want to feel his hand on her face, her neck. Other places too. She put the incident down to being way too drunk to be talking to anyone like that at all. Something he probably wouldn’t even remember in the morning.Basically,Stark Industries is throwing it's annual Halloween party. Darcy dresses up and Tony appreciates it more than she thought he would.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Halloween Party

When she took on the internship with Stark Industries, she never saw herself becoming Tony Stark’s personal assistant. Pepper had picked Darcy out herself after becoming CEO of SI and that had been both thrilling and terrifying all at once and she hoped she knew what she was getting herself into. Two years and ten mental breakdowns later, she realised she had no clue what her slightly younger self was getting into yet she found she had no fucking regrets about it at all. She’d been his assistant through Loki and then Ivan Vanko. They were some of the wildest times in both of their lives and the connection they formed throughout those events allowed the pair of them to work seamlessly together, which made Pepper happy since all the paperwork she'd send was sent back through to her almost regularly. Most of the time. That was enough of an improvement for everyone, anyway. 

Besides the sarcastic raunchy jokes between them, there was no romance involved in their relationship. Darcy prided herself on the fact that they were professional in that manner. It still didn’t stop the dirty looks from girls that would throw themselves at Tony during work events and charity galas they would go together. It got even worse after Pepper and Tony had called it quits again, for good this time it seemed. The news didn’t know of the engagement that had been called off before it had even been announced to anyone. Darcy knew it all, had to deal with the aftermath of the falling out between two people who cared about each other, yet realised their love wasn’t what they both needed anymore. Eventually, she’s sure about this, they’ll be friends again. Healing what was damaged had to come first, though, and that left Darcy with a lot of nights dealing with a very drunk Tony who would ramble nonsense until she put him to bed with a bucket, two aspirin and a glass of water next to his bed. 

There was one night, when it was  _ really  _ bad, that he stopped in front of her, swaying on his feet, and stared at her. Studied her face. “I hope I don’t fuck this up with you, Lewis. You’re one of a kind,” he’d sound to her quietly and it sounded like there wasn’t a drop of alcohol in his body as he spoke, eyes locked with hers and his words clear. It had caught her so off guard and sent a shiver down her spine in a way that he never had before. 

Sure, she’s attracted to Tony Stark. Almost everybody is. He’s Iron Man, a billionaire, playboy. This job, though, was everything she had going for her in her life. It paid incredibly well and she had even moved into the tower after her apartment had been destroyed in the whole Battle of New York mess. Not only that, but she cared for Tony. Pepper too. They were a part of what little family she had left and Tony had proven himself to be a kind man, under all the whole  _ Stark Facade.  _ He was caring and wanted everyone he cared for to be happy and healthy in a safe world. It was the first time that the lines between personal assistant and something more had been blurred that night, when the way he looked and spoke to her had made her want to feel his hand on her face, her neck. Other places too. She put the incident down to being  _ way  _ too drunk to be talking to anyone like that at all. Something he probably wouldn’t even remember in the morning. 

The next time the lines were blurred, Darcy was the drunk one. It was the Stark Industries staff Halloween party. She had dressed up as one of the Santa helpers from Mean Girls except for the red vinyl with white fluff trim skirt was a smidge shorter than she wanted it to be and the incredible figure-hugging latex top showed off her cleavage the right amount. Her black boots were, in her mind, the sexiest part of the whole outfit. They made her feel powerful and she had indulged in too many cosmopolitans while going through her power trip. Her head was light and the dancefloor was crowded so she sat at the bar and ordered another drink. Nodding along to the heavy bass music was easy while she waited, lost in her own drunken world until she felt a hand slide across her back, pulling her out of her self-induced fog. Tony stood next to her, wearing a rather lame costume (another work suit because ‘ _ Iron Man doesn’t need to dress up’),  _ she watched his eyes travelling from her Santa hat, to her red lipstick, to her chest and mini skirt with a small smirk on his face. She couldn’t help but feel scrutinized under his gaze at the moment. 

“Appreciating the view, Lewis. Almost need you to stand up so I can admire the full vision,” he’d pressed his lips so close to her ear so she could hear him over the music and that combined with his closeness to her made another shiver run down her spine and she found herself sliding off the stool and doing a slow twirl in front of him before leaning over and copying him from moments ago, lips close enough to his ear to hear her.

“I hope that lived up to your expectations, Mister Stark,” she’d tried her best to sound sexy in her state, turning around to grab the drink that was waiting for her on the bar. She could feel his eyes on her as she leaned over to reach for it. Part of her knew this was going against everything she was working towards, everything she was trying to achieve with this opportunity she had yet when she looked back at him she didn’t care. At this moment, she wanted. She’d wanted for so long, quietly, in secret so it doesn’t risk anything and here she is willing to throw all that out of the window for it. 

His hand reached out for her waist to pull her closer to him, the lights flashing around them. He kept his hand on the small of her back as he spoke. “You’re going to follow me to my office, right now.” She could smell alcohol on her breath but knew he was way soberer than she was, which was something for Tony. Pushing down the small voice that screamed to stop before she lost her only source of income, she nodded and Tony took her hand and began to walk her through the crowd of bodies, towards his elevator. 

There was silence between them as they entered the elevator together. Darcy was tense, her body was getting so ahead of itself and she could feel the want in her growing. Tony was still holding her hand as the doors closed. Then, he pushed Darcy by the arm up against the elevator wall. He stopped in front of her before he made his next move. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this, Darcy,” his voice was low and deep as he spoke and she couldn’t help but lean closer the tiniest bit at his words, giving him all the encouragement he needed to lean in to press their lips together. 

Darcy couldn’t even form a thought in her head at how the unfolding situation, lost in the fact that Tony Stark was kissing  _ her  _ and it was better than she could’ve imagined. He tastes like bourbon; she tastes like cranberry juice and vodka. It’s delightful and messy and filled with an intensity she didn’t know would be there between them. When the elevator dings and the doors open they break apart, unwillingly, but in need of air as well. Darcy is still reeling at the feeling of his lips on hers as he leads her out the elevator and into his overly large office. “I’ve thought about this so many times, there are a thousand things I want to do to you and all of them involve leaving those fucking boots on for it.” Darcy walked ahead of Tony as he spoke, purposely swaying her hips in a way that invited the man watching her come and stop her if he dared. She walked around to the side of his desk before stopping and looking back at the genius. 

“Is one of the thousand things fucking me up against this desk by any chance?” Darcy challenged him, raising her eyebrow and batting her eyelashes in her best  _ come fuck me  _ look she could manage, watching as Tony’s eyes darken and his smirk returned. 

“You’re in dangerous territory now, Miss Lewis.” He growled as he stalked towards her. “Good things come to those who wait,” he breathed against her neck as he kissed and bit at the area, drawing low moans of encouragement from Darcy as he pushed her up against the side of the desk and she pulled herself up slightly onto the desk, Tony’s hand on her thigh the moment she was on the desk. The other hand wrapped around her waist as his hand travelled up and under her skirt, his eyes on hers now to make sure she was ready for what he was about to do. Darcy leans forward to kiss his lips again and Tony slipped two fingers behind her panties and is met with wetness that makes him groan, his fingers parting through her to find her clit, gently rubbing circles around it before grazing over it once. Twice. 

Darcy threw her arms around Tony’s neck at the sensations, head tipping back with a moan as their lips broke apart once again. He began a pattern of rubbing and pressing against her sensitive nub and Darcy was aware that he was watching her unravel under his touch and she couldn’t care, the arms around her waist tightening when she started to rock her hip in time with his movements. The loss of the feeling of him on her clit made her gasp but before she could protest much more his fingers slid inside of her and Tony was biting down her neck now, pulling her bright red top-down just enough so her breasts were free, exposed for him to latch himself onto as Darcy moved her hands to brace herself, arching her back slightly to give Tony more access to whatever he wanted. 

“I need to be inside of you,” Tony groaned against her chest, breath hot on her body. Immediately Darcy laid back against the desk and Tony grabbed her legs to pull her closer towards him. She watched him slide his belt out from around his waist, her hands idly running over her chest and erect nipples. “You’re a fucking goddess, Darcy Lewis,” he said appreciatively as his eyes raked over her body. The tension between them felt unreal as she waited for him to slide a condom on,  _ almost like he planned for something like this happening,  _ she noted. She didn’t care. 

Darcy’s whole body felt alive,  _ screaming  _ with the need to be touched and brought to a sweet, sweet release as she felt Tony brush his erection against her thigh. It was almost too much for her when he thrust into her, his hands wrapping around his thighs so he could hold them apart further and set the pace. Her back was arched off the desk the faster pushed into her and when she felt a hand snake between them to find her clit again she cried out at the sensation of it all and threw her hands above her head so she could grip the edge of the desk for her life. Her breasts were bouncing with the movement and she couldn’t stop the moans coming out of her as the heat in the pit of her stomach grew rapidly. She felt like her jaw was going slack with every move he made deep inside of her. 

“God, Tony, don’t fucking stop,  _ Tony,”  _ Darcy breathed, feeling her muscles clench down around his length the closer and closer she got to losing herself in this moment. Being fucked by her boss, dirty and fast, in her slutty Halloween costume on his office desk. It made it all the hotter and she didn’t want this to end even though she knew it would; and soon. 

Tony was breathing heavy, relentless in his mission to get the both of them off. His eyes were dark and they looked straight down at Darcy, watching her face twist with pleasure and it almost made him lose control right then and there. He could tell she was so close, thighs shaking against him as she held them in position now. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed over with lust when they found his. His mind totally slipped out of his ears when he watched her orgasm travel through her body, she was clenched down around him and her body was shaking, eyes shut and head thrown back as she scummed to the pleasure and the sight alone made Tony come undone inside of her, her name falling from his lips as he held himself still inside of her. 

Darcy was naked and exposed on her boss’ desk and she couldn’t bring herself to give a single fuck, couldn’t bring herself to cover herself up as she felt Tony move away from her to discard the condom. The lines that were blurred before had now been well and truly crossed and she had no idea how it would play out, what would happen from here. All she knew is Tony had a small smile on his face as he looked over at her, a glint in his eyes that could only mean trouble for Darcy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and published it all in like two hours, so if there are mistakes that's why. Let me know if you liked it and thanks for the kudos, if you choose to leave one!


End file.
